


Questions (pt 2)

by danceinstylinson



Series: Gallavich Family Drabbles [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinstylinson/pseuds/danceinstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey daddy?” he squeaked.<br/>“What’s up?” Mickey said, taking a sip of his beer. <br/>“Are you and daddy Ian making a baby?” Yev asked innocently, staring up at Mickey with wide eyes and watching a he sputtered and choked on his beer.</p>
<p>In which Yev has more questions and Mickey is kind of terrified. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions (pt 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little more 'Yev-centric and friends' as some of them might be in the future. I kinda see Yev and his little friends as like a little Rugrats-type group and they're definitely going to get up to more crazy shenanigans in the future.. Anyways, this was super fun to write and full of cuteness and yeah I'm just so fond of my little Yev and Ian and Mickey as daddies sigh sigh. So yeah, enjoy! Let me know what you think! xxx
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr at struttinglikeprongs.tumblr.com

Mickey and Ian woke up tangled around each other in Lip’s old room, which was now pretty much theirs whenever they were staying over. The sheets were stuck to their skin, the window fully open and offering no relief to the unbearable summer heat. Mickey groaned and rolled over while Ian buried his head under a pillow. Downstairs the sounds of kids could be heard, mixed with Debbie’s voice calling over all their little voices. 

“Surprised Yev didn’t wake us up,” Mickey said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

Ian made some sort of muffled grunt from under the pillow. 

“Come on,” Mickey said patting Ian’s leg. “Time to get up.” 

Ian groaned before poking his head out from under the pillow. “It’s so _hot_.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Quit your whining. Come on.” He tugged Ian’s arm, pulling him up. 

“We’re showering first,” Ian said as they both got to their feet. 

Mickey grinned. “I’m okay with that.” 

***

Downstairs the daycare was in full swing. Debbie was busy with the babies and the younger kids, while Carl kept an eye on the older ones. Outside, Yev and his friends sat on the back steps with their juice boxes, watching as Debbie bounced one of the drooling babies on her hip. _What’s so great about babies?_ Yev wondered, crinkling his nose at the one-year old in Debbie’s arms. 

“Hey,” Yev said, turning to John. “You really think my daddies are making a baby?” 

John took a sip from his juice box, letting the question sit for a moment. “Well, yeah,” he said simply. “It’s what grown-up do.” 

Yev thought about that for a moment. Not all grown-ups had babies. His Aunt Fiona and Uncle Jimmy didn’t have a baby. And neither did his Uncle Lip and Aunt Mandy. But a lot of grown-ups _did_ have babies, so maybe John was right. “But _why_?” Yev asked. 

“Because grown-ups like making babies,” John explained. 

Yev frowned down at his shoes. He didn’t want his daddies making a new baby. _He_ was their baby. That’s what daddy Ian always said. 

“But I’m their baby. What do they need a’other one for?” Yev pouted. 

John jutted his finger out, pointing it at Yev’s chest. “ _You’re_ not a baby anymore.” He pointed to the baby Debbie was holding. “ _That’s_ a baby. They want one of those. All little and cute.” 

Yev sucked on his straw and squished his juice box between his little hands, trying his best not to cry. He wasn’t a baby anymore, after all, and crying was for babies. 

***

“Hey, little man!” Ian said, rushing over to Yev who was sat at the kitchen table, coloring a picture. Ian wrapped his arms around Yev and went to pick him up and toss him over his shoulder like he usually does, but Yev shrugged Ian’s arms away. Ian frowned and plopped down in the chair beside Yev. “Hey bud, what’s up?” 

Yev kept his eyes down, focusing on his picture and shrugged. “Nothing,” he said quietly. 

Mickey crossed the room, brows furrowed as he gave Ian a questioning look. Ian lifted up his hands as if to say ‘I don’t know’. 

“You alright, kiddo?” Mickey asked, pulling up a chair on Yev’s other side. “Feeling sick or something?” 

Yev shook his head and kept coloring. 

“Whatch you drawing there?” Mickey asked, trying again to get something out of the boy.

Yev stopped his coloring and pushed the picture forward to the middle of the table so both Ian and Mickey could see. “Baby,” Yev said quietly, before pushing his chair back and climbing off. 

Ian and Mickey exchanged bewildered looks before turning back to their five-year-old who was now disappearing through the kitchen door to join the other children out back. 

“Oh you two are up! Finally!” Ian and Mickey turned towards the new voice to see Debbie coming in from the living room. She had a baby on her hip and a bottle in her other hand. 

“Hey, you notice anything different about Yev today?” Mickey asked, as he and Ian got up from their seats. 

Debbie frowned and shook her head. “Not really. Why?” 

“He’s been acting kinda funny.” 

“Didn’t want to talk to us,” said Ian. His forehead was full of worry lines. “He seemed really off. Like he was upset about something.” 

“Maybe it was that fucking Billy kid again!” said Mickey. “He was teasing him yesterday about his name or some shit.” He turned back to Debbie. “You sure you didn’t see anything? No kids picking on him or something?” 

Debbie shook her head again. “No really, nothing. He’s been with John and the girls all morning.” 

“And he didn’t seem sick either?” asked Ian. “Did he eat breakfast?” 

“Yeah!” Debbie assured them. “He ate all his breakfast, had a snack a little while ago. He’s been fine as far as I could tell.” 

Mickey ran a hand through his hair. “Well he’s not fucking fine!” 

Ian wrapped a hand around Mickey’s arm. “Mick—“ he said softly. 

“I know, I know,” Mickey said, letting his eyes fall shut and taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry I shouted at you, Debs,” he said after a moment. “I just,” he bit at his lip, running a hand over his face. “I just don’t like seeing him upset. I just want to know what’s wrong so I can _fix_ _it_.” 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey. “I know. We’ll figure it out okay. He’s gonna be okay.” 

***

Yev kicked at the dirt. He kicked and kicked and kicked. 

“Hey!” Gemma yelled. “You’re getting dirt on my dress!” 

Yev huffed but stopped. Then he plopped down onto the ground. 

“Why are you so grumpy t’day,” Gemma asked, walking over to sit next to Yev. 

Yev drew his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “I ‘unno,” he mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip just like his dad does when he doesn’t know what to say. 

There was a rustling on Yev’s other side. He looked up to find Amy settling down onto the the grass. “What are we doing?” she asked, leaning forward to look at her sister. 

“I’m asking Yevy why he’s being so grumpy t’day,” said Gemma. 

“Oh.” Amy turned back to Yev, leaning in super close until her face almost touched his cheek. “Why _are_ you being super grumpy t’day?” 

Yev shrugged his shoulders. 

“Come on, tell us! Tell us!” Gemma began to chant. 

“Tell us! Tell us!” Amy joined in. 

Yev sighed and stretched his legs back out. “My daddies are making a new baby. To replace me!” 

Both Amy and Gemma put their hands on their hips and gave Yev identical looks. “ _What_?” Yev asked their judging eyes. 

 “Who told you that?” Gemma asked, still frowning at him. 

“John.” 

“Don’t listen to John!” Amy squeaked. “He told us the moons was made of cheese!” 

“It’s not?” Yev asked, his eyes going wide.

“No!” the girls cried in unison. “It’s made of rocks!” 

Yev frowned. “Well still. He said my daddies were makin’ a baby. He said grown-ups like making babies. And they’re gonna forgets all about me!” 

“No they’re not!” Gemma said. “They love you.”

“Yeah!” said Amy. 

“If they make a baby that means you gets to have a brudder or sister like us!” said Gemma. “You gets someone new to play with!” 

Yev hadn’t thought about it like that before. But it was true. If his daddies made a new baby he would have a brother or a sister. And that wouldn’t be too bad. Gemma, Amy, and John were brother and sisters and they all loved each other. His daddy had Aunt Mandy and they loved each other. And daddy Ian had _lots_ of brothers and sisters. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. But he still wanted to know _for_ _sure_ if they were _really_ making a baby. 

***

Mickey was leaning against the kitchen counter, popping open a bottle of beer when Yev found him. He was ready to sit the kid down and figure out what was up with him, when Yev stopped in front of him, tilting his head back to look up at Mickey. 

“Hey daddy?” he squeaked.

“What’s up?” Mickey said, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Are you and daddy Ian making a baby?” Yev asked innocently, staring up at Mickey with wide eyes and watching a he sputtered and choked on his beer.

“ _What?_ ” Mickey said finally, after he had stopped choking. 

Yev seemed unfazed by his father’s reaction. “John said you and daddy Ian were making a baby yesterday,” Yev went on. 

Mickey’s eyes widened even more, his head spinning, as he tried to process what was happening. He didn’t know how to deal with this. He wasn’t good at this shit. Why the fuck was this happening? “IAN!” he shouted, nearly hysterical. “Get in here! NOW!” 

There was the sound of frantic stomping feet on the floor and then Ian was barreling into the kitchen from the living room. “What? Are you okay? What’s wrong? What happened?” Ian asked breathlessly, one hand over his chest. 

Mickey had no idea how to explain. He had no idea _what to do_. 

Ian darted his eyes between Mickey and Yev. “Mick…?” 

Mickey ran a hand through his hair and then glanced down at Yev. “Uh…Yev, why don’t you um, tell Ian what you told me.” 

Yev turned his little body towards Ian. 

Ian smiled and crouched down in front of him. “What’s up, little man?” 

“John said you guys were making a baby!” 

Ian’s eyes widened instantly and he jerked his head back. “ _What?_ ” 

“John said—“ 

“We know what John said!” Mickey snapped quickly, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. 

Ian looked over at Mickey with perplexed and questioning eyes. _What the fuck?_ he mouthed. 

Mickey pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows, throwing his hands out. _The fuck should I know?_

“Um,” Ian said, turning back to Yev. “We’re just a little confused. Why would John say that?” 

“Because you and daddy were upstairs yesterday playing, and John said that’s how you make babies!” 

Mickey groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Christ.” They were not having this conversation. There was no way they were having this conversation. 

On the floor, Ian let out a laugh. Mickey shot him a death glare and Ian quickly hid his mouth behind his hand, shooting Mickey with an apologetic look. 

“Well are you?” Yev pipped. 

“No!” Mickey said quickly. He really wanted to stop talking about this. The last thing he needed was Yev to start asking them how babies were really made too. 

Yev turned to Ian for his answer. Ian shook his head, still chuckling slightly. “No, we’re not making a baby.” 

“Oh.” Yev paused for a moment. “Well then why’d John say you were?” 

Mickey bit down on his bottom lip and took a deep breath. “Because John’s an idiot,” Mickey grumbled under his breath. 

Ian was the only one who heard him, and he promptly got to his feet and slapped Mickey's arm lightly. “Don’t call him an idiot.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t mean it,” he said softly. Then he turned his attention back to his son who was still staring up at them expectantly, waiting for answers. “Look kiddo, we’re not making a baby. You need a mommy to make a baby.” 

Mickey wanted to punch himself in the face as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He could already see the gears turning inside of Yev’s brain. Could already see the next question forming on his lips. 

“Why?” And there is was. 

Mickey ran a hand through his hair. “Because,” he said simply. 

Yev tilted his head to the side. “Because _why?_ ” 

Mickey shifted his eyes to Ian, silently begging him to deal with this. Ian rolled his eyes and grinned. The little shit was completely amused by the whole thing. Mickey was gonna give it to him later. 

Ian crouched back down in front of Yev. “It’s kinda like a puzzle,” Ian said. Mickey’s brows furrowed, _how the hell was it like a puzzle?_ “You know how in puzzled some pieces just don’t fit together?” Ian asked. Yev nodded silently. “Right well, uh, it’s kinda like that for making babies. Some puzzle pieces just don’t fit together and if they don’t fit, you can’t make the puzzle. Like um…” Mickey shook his head, bringing one hand to rest against his forehead. This was the shittiest explanation ever. And the most confusing one ever. Fuck. 

“Alright listen,” Mickey said, getting down onto the floor with the two of them. “It’s like this. You know how birds hatch out of eggs?” 

“Yah,” said Yev. 

“Humans come from eggs too.” 

Yev’s eyes went wide. “ _What_?”

Ian started to chuckle again. Mickey threw him another death glare. 

“Yeah, wild I know,” said Mickey. “But it’s true. Mommies have eggs inside them which turn into babies. _But_.” Fuck. Was he really doing this? How the hell was he supposed to explain the sperm bit. Shit. And people get all scandalized about the thought of having to explain gay sex to their kids? That shit’s easier that _this_. Heteros and their baby making, man. “Um, but,” Mickey continued, “Babies can’t be made without the help of a daddy.” 

Mickey glanced over at Ian, shooting major _SOS help me!_ signals in his direction.

“Right so,” Ian said, jumping in. “So daddies send over this stuff called sperm—“ 

“Ian!” 

“What?” 

Mickey sighed. “Whatever,” he said waving his hand. “Go on.” 

“And this stuff mixes with the egg, and then it makes a baby!” Ian said, throwing out his hands in a little _ta-da!_ motion. “Well after nine months. Where it grows inside the mommy’s belly. Like when mommy’s friend Risa was pregnant, remember?” 

Yev nodded. 

Mickey waited a moment before rising to his feet. It seemed like Yev was satisfied with their answers. Seemed like he was done with questions. 

And then. “Anything else you want to ask us?” _Ian._ Mickey was gonna kill him. 

Yev tapped his chin with his little index finger. “One thing.” 

Mickey winced. Shit. This was gonna be the big one. He could already hear it. _How do mommies get the babies inside their tummies?_  

“Why do only mommies have eggs?” 

_Whew_. 

Ian shrugged and patted Yev on the head. “Just the way it is, buddy.” 

Yev shrugged too. “Okay.” He smiled up at them and then hugged them both. “I’m glad you don’t have eggs in your tummies,” he said patting both their stomachs. Both Ian and Mickey chuckled. 

“Yeah we’re pretty glad about that too,” Ian said, ruffling Yev’s hair. 

And then it dawned on Mickey, just as he was watching Yev retreat towards the back door. It made so much sense, and suddenly he felt his heart clench and _this is why he’d been so upset earlier_. 

“Hey kiddo,” he said, calling after Yev. 

Yev spun around and looked up at Mickey. “Yeah, daddy?” 

“Is this what you were upset about before?” Mickey asked, crouching down and taking both of Yev’s little hands into his own. “You thought we were gonna have another baby?” 

Ian was at Mickey’s side now too, crouching down with him. Yev nodded, biting at his bottom lip. “John said you guys were getting a new baby to replace me.” 

_Christ. Fucking John_. Mickey was going to have a word with Kev later. Tell him to tell his kid to _stop running his mouth!_  

“You’re our only baby,” Ian said, taking one of Yev’s hands while Mickey held on to the other. 

Mickey stared at his son, his son that was so like him, and so like Ian too. His son that was tiny but strong. His son that was a little charmer, a ball of energy and happiness and good. His son that, in the beginning, he could have never imagined loving as much as he does now. His son that had wove his way into his heart, despite everything, and planted himself there, taking root. His son who had blue eyes and black hair and little short legs just like him. His son who had a big, dopey smile just like Ian. His son who bit his lip when he was nervous or sad or shy or unsure. He was so little and yet he meant the world to Mickey. And to Ian. And to the whole family really. It was impossible not to love this little boy. Mickey might’ve hated the circumstances in which Yev came into the world, but he loved him to death now. 

His eyes were shinning a bit now, and he had to bite his lip to keep it from trembling. He knew Ian was watching him, could feel his eyes on him. He always could feel his eyes. He felt Ian squeeze his shoulder in reassurance, and he knew that Ian understood everything he was feeling. “We love you so much, you know that right?” Mickey said, searching Yev’s face, making sure he understood. 

Yev nodded his head silently. 

“And even if we had another baby,” Ian said, “they’d never _replace_ you.” Ian gave Yev a warm smile. “You got that?” 

Yev nodded again, this time with a huge grin on his face. 

“C’mere,” Mickey said, pulling Yev into his chest. Ian wrapped his arms around them both. 

“Family hug!” he said, squeezing them tight. Yev squealed, giggling as Mickey and Ian squished him between them. 

“Alright, alright,” Mickey laughed as they released Yev. Yev giggled and ran for the door. “Go on and play. Go tell John he was wrong!” Mickey called after Yev. 

Once he was out of sight, Ian walked over to Mickey who was still on the kitchen floor and offered him a hand. Mickey took it in this own and Ian pulled him up. “That wasn’t so bad,” Ian chuckled. 

Mickey punched him in the arm. “Fuck you.” 

“Oh come on. You have to admit it was pretty funny.” 

Mickey turned on Ian, eyebrows flying up. “Yeah real funny. Watching me lose my shit because our kid is asking about how fucking babies are made.” 

Ian covered his mouth. 

“Stop laughing!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ian said holding up his hands. The corners of his lips twitched up. 

“Ian I swear to God—“ 

“Hey, it wasn’t as bad as the time he caught us when he was three.” 

Mickey scoffed. “Yeah but we didn’t have to explain anything to him then. He was too young to understand. Thought we were ‘playing’, remember?” 

“True.” 

They walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. “I can’t believe he thought we were having a baby,” Mickey said a moment later. 

Ian snorted and then they both went hysterical. “Could you imagine…” 

“NO.” 

“I bet you’d look cute with a baby bump,” Ian said with a smirk. 

Mickey shot Ian the death glare. “I’m gonna fucking kill you.” 

“How about you blow me instead?” 

“How about you shut up.” And with that, Mickey caught Ian’s lips with his own. 

“Would you ever want to have another kid?” Ian asked a moment later, murmuring the words against Mickey’s lips. 

Mickey shrugged, pulling away slightly. “I dunno. Maybe. Let’s just stick to this kid for now, yeah? Kinda got our hands full,” Mickey said with a smile. 

Ian grinned and nodded. “I’m cool with that,” he said, pulling Mickey into his chest. “You know he’s only going to keep asking more uncomfortable questions as the years go on, right?” 

Mickey groaned. “He has a shit load of aunts and uncles. Let them deal with the questions next time.” 

“We can stick him on Lip and Mandy next time,” Ian said with a devilish grin. “Lip is a genius after all. He should be able to deal with some questions from a kid.” 

Mickey smiled against Ian’s chest. “Perfect.” 

***

Outside Yev ran across the yard.“Hey John! Guess what?” 

“What?” 

“My daddies aren’t making a baby!” Yev said happily.

John scrunched up his face. “They’re not?” 

“Nope! And guess what else?”

“What?” 

“Babies hatch out of eggs inside mommies’ bellies!” 

John frowned. “So…when we eat eggs…we’re eating _babies_?” 

Both boys stared at each other with wide eyes. _Oh no!_  

 


End file.
